flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay/Archive 58
Oh, yeah. Rainpaw thought to himself, after hearing Hopkit's words. That makes sense... but I'm still confused. ---- Silverfeather wrinkled her nose. "Blood? That's not good." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:48, January 7, 2016 (UTC) "So um how are you today?" She asked quietly with a tilt of her head. --Bluestar340 Rainpaw sighed. "Just the usual." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 02:15, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Birchheart perked her ears. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''I'''m'' n'o''''t' s'a''''y'i'n''''g' i't' w'a''''s' a'l''''i'e'n''''s...' b'u''''t' i't' w'a''''s' a'l''''i'e'n''s]] 02:49, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Meanwhile, back at camp, Copperdusk sent a few more patrols out of camp. ---- Bluestream, who hadn't been sent out, rested his head on his paws in boredom. --'''The mind is just a complicated machine 03:14, January 7, 2016 (UTC) "Well, is that good or bad?" She asked curiously. --Bluestar340 Rainpaw shrugged. "I don't know..." ---- Maplepaw groomed herself. It was nearly leaf-bare now, and it was chilly: the dark ginger she-cat wouldn't be surprised if snow would fall soon. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:21, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Lilywing saw Brightfern poke her head out of the nursery and tried to run over to her. She collapsed and started to gasp. "A... kick..." she rasped. Floria Tosca 22:53, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Maplepaw heard Lilywing, and she stopped grooming herself, rising to her paws and bounding over to the queen. "...Lilywing? Are you al right...?" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:59, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Lilywing shuddered. "Only a kick. Only..." then she fainted. She immediately regained consciousness. "Redclaw..." Floria Tosca 23:03, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Palepaw, curled up in her nest, had eventually fallen asleep. She awoke in her dreamscape, taking in a lush green forest. Her head swiveled as she caught sight of a familiar tabby pelt. Wasppaw? Palepaw's heart raced. She gave chase, but no matter how close she got, always failed to reach him. Anguish tore her heart as she finally gave up, collapsing on her side, flanks heaving, jaw foaming. Wasppaw...! the call never made her throat, instead echoing alone in her head. Footsteps caused her to turn her head around. A golden she-cat stood a few tail-lengths away, eyes glittering with pain. Palepaw was paralyzed as the cat's eyes began to widen and widen until they were massive pools of water. The water gushed down on her, and though she screamed and kicked, it crushed her with its cold weight. Lost souls in reverie 23:13, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Redfeather, who had come too find Moonpaw, saw Palepaw scream and rushed over to her. "Wake up!" Floria Tosca 23:15, January 7, 2016 (UTC) (Palepaw didn't scream aloud). " Hmm...?" Palepaw's eyes flew open. " I wasn't screaming. That was Swanpaw." Lost souls in reverie 23:22, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Icicleleap went hunting, again. --- Nightshade sat around, bored, once more. ---- The pains in Violetheart's belly grew worse so she went to the medicine den. "Hello?" she called. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''I'''m'' n'o''''t' s'a''''y'i'n''''g' i't' w'a''''s' a'l''''i'e'n''''s...' b'u''''t' i't' w'a''''s' a'l''''i'e'n''s]] 23:26, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Red feather's eyes were wide. Floria Tosca 23:26, January 7, 2016 (UTC) (Sorry if I don't reply fast, my dog had a seizure last night ;-; ) Hopkit nodded and sighed quietly. --Bluestar340 (Oh no!) Redfeather nodded to Palepaw and ran out of the apprentices nearly crashing into Hopkit. "You're Brightfern's kit?" she asked. Floria Tosca 23:32, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Hopkit looked up nervously and backed up a bit closer to Rainpaw, hoping he didn't mind. "U-Uh yes.." She meowed quietly. --Bluestar340 Red feather's eyes lit up. "Welcome!" she licked the top of the kits head and her green eyes sparkled kindly. Floria Tosca 23:39, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Nightshade glanced around. He walked around camp, looking for something to do. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''I''''m' n'o''''t' s'a''''y'i'n''''g' i't' w'a''''s' a'l''''i'e'n''''s...' b'u''''t' i't' w'a''''s' a'l''''i'e'n's'']] 23:40, January 7, 2016 (UTC) "O-Oh thanks.. I assume you know my dad Phoenixflame too?" She asked looking curious. --Bluestar340 "Yep!" Redfeather jumped around. "You are so cute." Floria Tosca 23:42, January 7, 2016 (UTC) "Oh thank you.." She meowed quietly she then narrowed her eyes as she looked at her limp and useless paw. 'Stupid thing, you only cause problems..' She thought. --Bluestar340 Nightshade saw Redfeather and Hopkit and padded over and dipped his head kindly. "Hello." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''I''m' n'o''''t' s'a''''y'i'n''''g' i't' w'a''''s' a'l''''i'e'n''''s...' b'u''''t' i't' w'a''''s' a'l''''i'e'n's'']] 23:45, January 7, 2016 (UTC) "Hi..." said Redfeather.Floria Tosca 23:46, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Nightshade smiled a bit, not knowing what to do, he walked away to look around some more. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''I''m' n'o''''t' s'a''''y'i'n''''g' i't' w'a''''s' a'l''''i'e'n''''s...' b'u''''t' i't' w'a''''s' a'l''''i'e'n's'']] 23:49, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Hopkit tilted her head as he walked away she then looked up at Rainpaw to make sure he was alright after all, he was the first cat that actually talked to her other than her mother and father of course. --Bluestar340 Redfeather's heart seemed to expand to fill her chest. "Wow..." she followed Nightshade, not aware of what she was doing. Floria Tosca 23:52, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Nightshade felt like someone was following him and turned to see Redfeather. "Hey, do you need help with something?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''I''m' n'o''''t' s'a''''y'i'n''''g' i't' w'a''''s' a'l''''i'e'n''''s...' b'u''''t' i't' w'a''''s' a'l''''i'e'n's'']] 23:53, January 7, 2016 (UTC) "No..." the dreamy look remained in Redfeather's pretty green eyes. Floria Tosca 23:54, January 7, 2016 (UTC) "Uh.... okay... why are you...?" Nightshade began to ask why she was staring at him but sort of trailed off. "Do you want to hunt?" ---- "Hello? Mintfrost? Moss?" Violetheart looked around the medicine den. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''I''m' n'o''''t' s'a''''y'i'n''''g' i't' w'a''''s' a'l''''i'e'n''''s...' b'u''''t' i't' w'a''''s' a'l''''i'e'n''s]] 23:59, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Redfeather's brushed her tail over his mouth silencing him. "I would love to hunt..." she breathed. Floria Tosca 00:02, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Rainpaw looked a bit uneasy: probably due to the fact that Hopkit had gotten a little too close to him earlier. ---- Maplepaw looked concerned. "I think you need the medicine cat." --'''The mind is just a complicated machine 00:03, January 8, 2016 (UTC) "Okay then, let's go," Nightshade mewed and hopped out of camp, quick and light. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''I''m'' n'o''''t' s'a''''y'i'n''''g' i't' w'a''''s' a'l''''i'e'n''''s...' b'u''''t' i't' w'a''''s' a'l''''i'e'n''s]] 00:04, January 8, 2016 (UTC) (I Will Find You)Lilywing shut her eyes and screamed. "No! Not them please no! Breeze!" she whithed on the ground. ----- Redfeather nodded. Floria Tosca 00:06, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Sisalkit sat on her haunches awkwardly, watching as Cypresspaw stretched a bit. He was almost taller than his father, and the height of the two towering toms was making the she-kit confused, and a little uncomfortable. 00:12, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Maplepaw shot a cohfused look at Lilywing. "I'm getting Mintfrost," she mewed, trotting over to the medicine den. --'''The mind is just a complicated machine 00:25, January 8, 2016 (UTC) "Dad, when'll Stormstar be back? I'm finally an apprentice, but my mentor isn't even here!" Cypresspaw sighed angrily, and Hiddenshade shook his head. "I'm sure he'll" "Ok, we're back, and we're staying." Stormstar coolly walked back into camp, his head held low. 00:27, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Hopkit sighed again, "Sorry again." She whispered. She then saw her sister and waved her tail. --Bluestar340 Copperdusk was one of the first cats to sight the FlameClan leader. "Stormstar! You're back!" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:29, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar nodded, casting the pair of kits an odd look. Who were they? Pushing the thoughts away, he returned his attention to his tabby deputy. "Yes, everything's gone well, I assume?"---- Phoenixflame slowly approached his brother, nudging his kits along. He had never told his older sibling about his mate being pregnant...oops? 00:36, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Brightfern padded out of the nursery and watched she didn't want to interrupt Phoenixflame, Stormstar, and Copperdusk. ----- Hopkit looked nervously at Sisalkit as they were pushed along. --Bluestar340 Copperdusk nodded. "Yep - a couple of new warriors, a swarm of new apprentices, and we've had some more kits." She shot a look at Phoenixflame at this, he being the father of the kits. ---- Rainpaw watched Hopkit get shoved to the center of camp, where Stormstar was. They're back? --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:40, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Palepaw emerged into the sunlight and sat beside Cypresspaw. Lost souls in reverie 01:20, January 8, 2016 (UTC) (for stormver)Sunsetflare tracked the scent of blood to Griffinpaw's body, which was loaded in scratches. Sunrisepaw picked up the young tom's scruff in her jaws, struggling to say, "We've got to get him home." This prompted a groan from the injured tom, but nothing more. ---- Falconheart walked into camp. "It's good to be back." Stormver Silverfeather wondered how Griffinpaw had gotten all those scratches as the patrol returned to camp. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 01:47, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Palepaw pricked up her ears. She nudged Cypresspaw. " Hey, look! It's Stormstar, Falconheart, and Aureolering! Hi Stormstar!" Palepaw exclaimed, waving her tail. Lost souls in reverie 02:11, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Birchheart helped the patrol. --- Nightshade looked around for prey. ---- Icicleleap returned to camp. 02:23, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Phoenixflame glanced up at his leader, Sisalkit giving Stormstar a terrified glance. "Stormstar, uh, brother....these are your nieces, Sisalkit and Hopkit..."---- Cypresspaw nodded, his gaze immediately brightening. "Yeah! Finally, I can train at long last!" Casting Palepaw a side glance, he gave his adopted sister a small, playful glare. "So you better watch you, sis, I'll be pummeling and beating you in no time!" 04:24, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Sedgepaw's tail shot up as he saw Stormstar, and he nudged his brother. "Pssst, Beetlepaw, Stormstar's back!" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:32, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Redfeather looked at the leader, her eyes filled with awe and admiration. (She totally worships him XD, but she's way younger). ------ Lilywing dipped her head politely to Stormstar. "We also have kits on the way," she said quietly, looking at Redclaw. Floria Tosca 11:22, January 8, 2016 (UTC) "Welcome back Stormstar!" Icicleleap mewed when she saw her leader. Nightshade dipped his head to Stormstar. 13:31, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Hopkit looked up at Stormstar she then nervously scooted closer to Sisalkit. "Um h-hi.." She murmured. --Bluestar340 Maplepaw heard Lilywing speak, and decided that she didn't need treatment now, so she scooted off from the medicine den. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 19:50, January 8, 2016 (UTC) (for cats, she isn't much younger than Storm, he's only three years, and she's one...seniors are about 8-10 years, Storm's still a baby) Stormstar nodded to each and every cat, greeting his nieces in a gentle tone. "Hello there, your arrival was...quite unexpected, but you two look like you'll be fine warriors." He cast his brother a slight accusing glare, Phoenixflame shifting uneasily. He was feeling worse and worse, as he had never informed his family of his arriving kits.---- A dark blue-gray tabby she-cat slipped through the crowd, a warm purr rumbling in her voice. "Stormstar, I've missed you," Skycloud called gently, her voice affectionate, despite the fact that her feelings would never be reciprocated.---- Speaking of kits, Covesplash's stomach was starting to hurt greatly. 20:58, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Violetheart sighed and left the medicine den. The medicine cats must be out. 21:23, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Lilywing pushed her nose into Redclaw's fur. Floria Tosca 22:02, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Brightfern padded out of the nursery and stood beside Phoenixflame and her kits, "Hello Stormstar.." She meowed quietly. ---- "You really think so? What about my paw though." Hopkit meowed quietly, holding up her paw that was twisted back. --Bluestar340 Suddenly blood splashed over the clearing. Lilywing groaned. Floria Tosca 22:08, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Redclaw flicked an ear, shifting nervously. "Something wrong, love?" He asked frantically, his tail-tip twitching. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 22:11, January 8, 2016 (UTC) The white she-cat's eyes rolled back and she screamed. The blood kept gushing. Floria Tosca 22:12, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Brightfern whipped around as she heard her friend groan then she quickly bounded over. "Breathe Lilywing, it'll be okay.." She whispered soothingly. --Bluestar340 "Redclaw-" she gasped. Floria Tosca 22:14, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Palepaw's eyes twinkled. " Maybe so, but race me and we'll see what you say after that!" Lost souls in reverie 22:15, January 8, 2016 (UTC) "Help me," begged Lilywing. Floria Tosca 22:17, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Redclaw shrieked the name of Mintfrost loudly, his ears pinned back against his skull. Mintfrost raced out and placed a stick at the queen's jaws. "Bite down on this, and push!" sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 22:23, January 8, 2016 (UTC) (screams double kitting woooo) Maplepaw scowled. You seem alright, and then you're not... Her eyes rounded at the sight of blood. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:26, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Lilywing fell. Three kits beside her. Blood was everywhere. "Brightfern... be brave my dear, dear friend. Redclaw." Her eyes brimmed with emotion. "I love you. Don't forget me. Please be brave my perfect, handsome, brave, loyal....." her gaze clouded. Floria Tosca 22:32, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Redclaw's eyes swelled with pain. "Lilywing, no! Lilywing, don't leave me!!!" He cried, pressing his face into her fur. "...Please." He gazed at the three kittens at her stomach, his stomach feeling in knots. Mintfrost placed her tail-tip on the large tom's shoulder, sighing. "She's gone, Redclaw." sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 22:36, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Brightfern looked shocked and she let out a sorrowful but very quiet wail she licked her dead friends head and backed up. "I'll never forget you, thank you for everything my dear friend.." She whispered. --Bluestar340 Maplepaw looked upset. ...Oh dear. ---- Frosenstream padded up to Beetlepaw and Sedgepaw. "If you two are going to stand there and gossip all day, I'll make you do some duties." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:44, January 8, 2016 (UTC) (Who's Wolf's mentor?) Wolfpaw bounced around, pausing as he looked at his siblings. Cocking his head, he raced over. "Heya! Do you think you two could get out of training? I have a plan for us to go out of camp on an adventure!" sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 22:46, January 8, 2016 (UTC) (Sootface) Beetlepaw shot a cheeky look at Frozenstream, and scuttled over to Wolfpaw, Sedgepaw following. "Cloudflight's not taking me out for anything, so why not?" Sedgepaw mewed. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:49, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar leaned forward to touch his nose tho Hopkit's. "Doesn't matter, StarClan didn't make us perfect. What's on the inside counts." Interacting with kits, it made him feel...warm. 02:37, January 9, 2016 (UTC) (ha...haha) Palepaw nudged Cypresspaw playfully, blocking out the noise from the nursery. Lost souls in reverie 02:46, January 9, 2016 (UTC) (Lilywing just died) Redfeather lay next to Lilywing's body. Floria Tosca 03:24, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Rainpaw went into the apprentices' den. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:08, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Cypresspaw ruffled his fur, shoving her back. "You're on! I may be slower, but i still have stronger legs!" 14:49, January 9, 2016 (UTC) " We'll see about that!" Palepaw snorted. She was uneasy about the kitting, but blocked it out, as she wasn't in the mood for dealing with more death. Lost souls in reverie 14:58, January 9, 2016 (UTC) (I'm going to kill her off now) Mintfrost padded out of camp, her shoulders sagging. Sighing, she lifted her head to the sky, only to shake it slowly afterwords and flare her nostrils in disgust. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 16:28, January 9, 2016 (UTC) (but ripple's not active enough to be mc). Palepaw blinked. Lost souls in reverie 19:10, January 9, 2016 (UTC) (all right, plot time) Aureolering stared, horrified, at the brutal death she had just witnessed. However, her attention was broken when she saw Redclaw sobbing into his dead mate's fur. Aureolering padded over to the grieving tom, and whispered only, "I'm sorry for your loss, Redclaw." Lost in the [[FlameClan Roleplaying Wiki:Charart|'Darkness...']] 19:22, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Violetheart dipped her head sadly to Lilywing. She hadn't know the she-cat well, but she knew she was a good cat. --- Birchheart sat down, frowning. --- Nightshade put his prey on the fresh-kill pile. --- Icicleleap watched the clouds in the sky. --- Rapidstream was out of camp with Owlwing, they were racing each other to a large rock. "I'm gonna get there.... first!" Owlwing gasped as he flew across the ground. Rapidstream's heart thundered as she forced herself to go faster. 19:33, January 9, 2016 (UTC) (yeah, ripple's not active enough to be mc... I think that someone who should have an important role take her, imho.) Maplepaw crouched by Lilywing's body. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 20:04, January 9, 2016 (UTC) While cats fretted over the kitting of the other queen, and started to mourn, Covesplash quietly continued with her kitting. In the end, she lay with two little figures, however, she was extremely weak due to great bloodloss. She let her dull gaze rest on the kit near her head, a lengthy black smoke tabby she-cat. "You...you'll be Nocturnalkit..." 20:32, January 9, 2016 (UTC) (mine's a dark gray she-cat, I think i'll call her Shadekit, or something similar to that) (also, where's snow in all of this, is he with his mate?) --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:13, January 9, 2016 (UTC) (okie, he can name that one, and he can be wherever you want.) Covesplash was knew she was dying, she could hear her father's very voice calling for her. At long last...she'd see him again... 21:16, January 9, 2016 (UTC) (kk c: he'll be with her) Snowdrift looked upset as he stood by his mate. "C-Covesplash...?" He was starting to tremble. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:18, January 9, 2016 (UTC) "Oh, Snowdrift, it's you..." the black smoke queen trailed off, her chin resting on her paws as he eyelids began to droop. "...you know, I've always actually had feelings for you, I loved you..." she sighed, letting her eyes close at long last. "...I'm really tired, you name our other daughter..." 21:20, January 9, 2016 (UTC) A twinkle appeared in Snowdrift's eye at this, but it soon faded. His voice chocked on his kit's name: "Sh-Shadekit..." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:23, January 9, 2016 (UTC) She sounded distant as she spoke, the Covesplash smiled despite her eyes being closed. "I like it..." She sounded as if she was fading away, her breathing shallow. "...Raise them well, Snowdrift, I know you can, even if you are partially deaf. I've always believed in you, my beloved." With that last statement, the molly spoke no more, and let StarClan take her. 21:25, January 9, 2016 (UTC) (me and whiskers already discussed about what I'm doing with the mc and mca) Redclaw kept his ears pinned against his skull. "Thanks..." He meowed, trying not to have his voice sound to dark and doubtful. He knew that she was only trying to help, but "im sorry for your loss" wouldn't bring Lilywing back. Meanwhile, Mintfrost unsheathed her claws, feeling the nasty scent of a DarkClan Cat. Mintfrost was in the Kittypet territory... but she wasn't alone. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 21:33, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Lilywing's body seemed to be pressed against Redclaw. She looked tiny, her fur plastered with blood. Floria Tosca 22:02, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Category:Archives Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay